


Christmas Delights and Birthday Surprises [Levi x Reader]

by YandereFaithfull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, Lime, Mistletoe, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oneshot, Plans, Presents, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: Christmas is a day away and Hanji has a plan to go through with to get her friend and shorty together for the season. As well as for his birthday, which to a certain girl is why Christmas was created. Just for the raven under cut haired male.





	Christmas Delights and Birthday Surprises [Levi x Reader]

  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|    
|~Your point of view~|   
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

It was almost Christmas. The excitement within the survey corps was as thick as butter and everyone could feel it. You and Hanji were in the ness hall putting up decorations as the others were elsewhere playing outside in the snow. Tomorrow was Christmas with tonight being Christmas Eve. You set up mistletoe over the doorways and at odd spots around the hall, wishing for couples and those who are crushing get their kiss. "(Y/n)!!" Hanji calls, waking you up from your daydream.

"Yes?" You call, turning around from where you were currently sticking an oversized Santa sticker to the wall. You find Hanji near the large, green, roof touching Christmas tree that Jean, Armin and Eren brought inside with some of Erwin's help when they almost smashed a couple of windows. You make your way over to her, "Here hold this." She hands you he end of a silver tinsel before she starts running around both you and the tree, only managing to reach your head height of the tree.

You quickly see a flaw in this plan, "Uuh Hanji." You speak up, "You're..."

You don't get the chance to finish your sentence for she cuts you off, "Shh (y/n). It doesn't matter." She picks up some gold tinsel and goes straight back to wrapping it around the tree. "Hmm. It looks like I'll be needing to ask the others for help." And with that Hanji runs out of the mess hall, leaving you wrapped in tinsel against the tree.

"HANJI!!!" You scream at the top of your lungs, "GET BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME!!" But to your disappointment nobody came, it was like everyone just ignored your voice that you rarely rise in anger. "HANJI!!!"

You stayed standing for a while, not wanting to move in fear of ripping the vast amount of tinsel into tiny unusable pieces. You don't know how kuchen time passes until the doors to the mess room open and everyone walks inside. "Mikasa, Armin, Eren and Erwin. Help me with (y/n)." Hanji orders.

You slouch in relief that you'd finally be free of the tinsel and the tree. "Finally, I can't believe you left me like this!" You exclaim as the room fills with laughter as everyone finally notices their fellow cadet wrapped in tinsel to the tree.

"Sasha, keep Shorty away until the said time." Hanji orders the potato lover who quickly leaves the room withal potato. "Now time for plan get Levi and (y/n) together to begin." The other members start finishing with potato decorations around the room as your untied. But as soon as they had you free and you stretch your arms up, Eren tackles you to the ground and holds you down. Mikasa, Erwin and Armin all Cole to help, with each of them holding one of your limbs as you struggle.

"What the Wall Maria are you doing!?" You exclaim in fright and uneasiness. Looking over at Hanji, she held two rolls of wrapping paper as well as ribbon and lots of tape with a card and some red and pink paper hearts. "Oh no! No you don't!!" You struggle even harder to get away but it's no use, the four have you tightly grasped. Hanji makes a movement as she chuckles insanely and within seconds your hoisted into the air. Gesturing again your arms are held to your sides and Hanji unrolls a whole roll of wrapping paper beneath you. Within seconds tour laying on said wrapping paper and being rolled around and around as the paper covers you from your shoulders down to your ankles. "Stooooooooop!!!" You scream, your head feeling dizzy as your world is rolled. Your dragged back to the middle of the room as Hanji once again unrolls the second roll. Erwin and Armin roll you back up, Mikasa and Eren doing it last time, they did it the same until you were covered in two rolls of wrapping paper which is difficult to rip with so many layers.

"There. Perfectly wrapped for Shorty." Hanji smiles proudly down at you, "He's going to love this year's present."

"Levi and I don't even like each other!" You point out,hoping to somehow get yourself free. So what if you had the smallest crush on him, you two knew each other and that was that. Sure he'd make you tea at night if you couldn't sleep and you went to the mess hall where sometimes he'd be there. And sure you deliver his papers and bring him tea if he's tired but that was it. "We're just friends!" You'd do anything to escape Hanji evil clutches but you couldn't.

Hanji just smiles widely, even psychotically, as she comes closer with the tape, then all of a sudden tape is being wrapped around the wrapping paper to keep it all together. And once that was done she wrapped the thick ribbon around your stomach and tied a lovely bow. "Perfect."

"You forgot something." Mikasa held out the card, and the hearts as well as some mistletoe.

"That's right." Hanji takes the three items and sticks the card and the hearts onto the wrapping paper. "Could you carry her to his table Erwin?" Hanji asks, standing up on the table and hanging the mistletoe above said table.

"Okay." Erwin picks you up easily, being careful not to tear the paper as he moves you onto the table where you now helplessly lay. Armin and Eren walk over with what appears to be a large piece of paper until it's flipped and you can the writing; For Corpal Levi!!!

Shaking your head, you open your mouth to say not but Hanji just puts her hand over your mouth to quieten you. "No more fighting back you will not escape until Levi has unwrapped you." Hanji demands before taking her hand away.

Sasha comes running in, "Quickly, Levi's coning!" Hanji squeals and everyone starts to casually finish up their bits and pieces, socializing with the act other as some of them even place gifts to each other under the large, somehow decorated tree. The others must of finished it off while you were being wrapped. Music is played and the sing all I want for Christmas is first. The doors open and Levi stalks on, his glare going over everyone but kissing your who was hidden behind the large sigh that sat on the table with you.

"Glad you can join us Shorty!" Hanji shouts from where the food and drinks were located, you felt awkward with not being able to join in with the Christmas Eve celebrations. "Open your present!" She shouts again, pointing to where you laid hidden behind the sign and under some mistletoe with an evil glint in her eyes and a glare on her glasses.

You hear his tch as well as his footsteps, he was nearing your wrapped figure and you grew nervous, worried with how he was going to react. The sign is brushed off the table and you can finally see his reaction. It wasn't much beside his eyes slightly widening and his jaw going slacks, "What is the meaning of this Shitty Glasses?!" Levi demands.

"Read the card!" Hanji giggles as she drinks the alcohol beverage they had managed to get

Levi takes the card off carefully and reads it, his facial expressions changing ever so slightly with each sentence he red. He looks down at you with a slight twinkle in his eyes and a devious smirk on his lips. He bring you closer and lifts you slightly, the song was still playing gently in the background as he rested his forehead against your own. From how he had his back turned, nobody could see his slight expression changes but yourself. "All I want for Christmas is you baby." He softly sings in time with the song, his voice only loud enough for you to hear. His breath is warm and your cheeks heat up as you blush. His voice was deep and yet soothing, it was enough to make anyone fall for him. As if he just noticed the mistletoe his eyes dart upwards at it before looking into your (e/c) eyes. He closes his grey steel eyes just as he softly connects your lips together, their softness rubbing against your own lips in a soft kiss that translated all of his feelings and visa versa. Your eyes close as he gently tugs on your bottom lip with his teeth. You could faintly hear Hanji and a couple of the others cheering as their plan worked and also the fact that you two were finally together after god knows how long. He pulls away, a small thread of saliva attached to you both which he breaks by licking his lips. "I live you (y/n). My favourite gift of all."

You smile up at him, wanting to wrap your arms around him but being unable to, "I love you too Levi." You say back to him, meaning it with all your heart.

"Tch. Now let's get you unwrapped brat." He murmurs, ripping through a couple of layers at a time until your free. Smilingly brightly you hug him, your arms wrapping wrapping around him tightly as the song let it snow plays. Your legs wrap around his waist, due to the factory still sat on the table, as his arms move to wrap around you to.

"I love you so much Levi." You whisper into his shoulder as his arms wrap even tighter around you.

"I love you more then anything." He whispers back, placing a kiss to your forehead. "Now let's get you to my room where the unwrapping will really begin." He whispers hotly, lifting you up bridle style and leaving the Christmas Eve party where most of the people where now drink and partying as if it was New Years Eve.

"Gooo Levi!!!" Some of the cadets called, "Go get some!" Many of them howled and called out loudly.

"If you say another word of that sort I will make you run laps and clean this building from top to bottom as well as cleaning the stables put for a whole year, you got that!" He growled, before turning his attention away from the party goers and back at you, smiling softly as he walked towards his quarters.

You had something special happen, and now every Christmas Eve was going to be extra special if you could spend it with Levi for the rest of your lives. But that whole Christmas Eve he had you moaning and screaming his name in pure ecstasy until you were unable move on Christmas day. But he didn't let that stop him for continuing even on his birthday.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

If you guys want I can write a second part to this that is a lemon if you really want, just comment if you want it, but otherwise thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it, and I hope that your Christmas is an awesome one ^~^

\- Merry Christmas from Faithfull. ❤❤❤ Love you guys

\- Faithfull.

 


End file.
